The invention relates to an internal combustion engine including an engine block with a cylinder head disposed thereon and including liquid cooled cylinders formed by cylinder sleeves extending up to the cylinder head and being surrounded by a coolant jacket.
DE 40 29 427 shows such an internal combustion engine, wherein the coolant jacket is part of the cylinder crankcase and the cylinder sleeves are inserted into the coolant jacket. In this arrangement, the force generated by the cylinder head bolts is transmitted to the crankcase at least partially by way of the coolant jacket.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine with a reduced weight.